Teinai
General Teinai is a Canthan hero of legend. Her spirit still resides in Tahnnakai Temple. Teinai was the hero who defeated the demon Mang a hundred years ago. As her pedestal in Tahnnakai Temple says: :One hundred years ago, a demon came to Cantha. He was called Mang, and he found himself flesh after a foolish young Necromancer named Juedo attempted a forbidden ritual and succeeded against all odds. For years Mang terrorized the countryside despite the best efforts of Cantha's premiere mages to outsmart him. One winter day, Teinai, then a bold young student, approached her headmaster with a plan. The next day Teinai herself lured Mang to the shore of a great lake, the surface of which was frozen solid. She walked out onto the ice, and Mang followed, eventually reaching the center while Teinai continued to the other shore. As he did, Teinai raised her hand, and fire rained down upon Mang, melting the ice beneath him. He plunged into the icy lake and Teinai shrieked a command; the lake froze solid around Mang's thrashing form, and he was trapped. Now lightning and boulders finished the job only Teinai had known how to begin, and Mang was returned to the Underworld. Teinai, after a long and successful life as an Elementalist, was ensconced in Tahnnakai Temple. Location *Kaineng City **Tahnnakai Temple (in both the explorable area and mission) Skills Used * Dialogue :"I have dealt with demons before, but this Shiro is something different. He is a self-made demon, and he is constructing more demons to aid his evil cause. He must be stopped." After completion of Tahnnakai Temple (mission): :"Shiro may be gone from this place, but no doubt he has learned what he came for. I fear your battle with him is only beginning." After Arborstone (mission): :"With the Urn of Saint Viktor in your possession, you may well be able to protect yourself from the wrath of Shiro's terrible allies." After Boreas Seabed (mission): :"Now that you possess the Spear of Archemorus, you have the power to combat Shiro and his followers." After Sunjiang District (mission): :"I feared the worst when I learned that the spear and urn were lost. These were powerful weapons, yes, but the most powerful weapon in our fight against Shiro stands before me right now.... Search inside yourself for the strength to defeat Shiro." After The Eternal Grove (mission): :"The Kurzicks make a powerful ally. With their juggernauts on your side, you will be well aided in your struggles." After Gyala Hatchery (mission): :"Long have the Luxons and their siege turtles trained in the art of battle. Earning their trust should prove a worthwhile step on the way to defeating Shiro." After Unwaking Waters (mission): :"With the powers that Kuunavang can lend you, perhaps you can put an end to Shiro at last." After Raisu Palace (mission): :"Even the Elementalists will mourn the loss of a Ritualist as great as Togo. May the fire illuminate his deeds, the air carry his words, the earth rest his bones, and the water cleanse his soul." After completing Imperial Sanctum: :"The demon Shiro is truly dead? I hope the power of the elements keep him for all eternity!" Notes *These skills were probably created by Teinai: Teinai's Crystals, Teinai's Heat, Teinai's Prison, Teinai's Wind Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (explorable) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (mission) Category:Heroes of Cantha